AMOR VS TODO
by Leoyasha
Summary: INUXKAG X100PRE WOOOW YA ME PICO LA MOSCA DEL FIC- INUYASHA Y KAGOME DESCUBREN EL AMOR A LOS 10 AÑOS EN SUS VACACIONES A PARIS PERO FUERON SEPARADOS, JURANDOSE AMOR ETERNO SE ALEJARON PROMETIENDO ENCONTRARSE DE NUEVO-LOGRAN ENCONTRARSE 10 AÑOS DESPUES CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS INTACTOS, PERO TODO PARECE QUERER ALEJARLOS ¿ SERAN CAPAZ DE SUPERAR TODO ESO?- PASEN Y LEAN MI PRIMER FIC XFA


**AMOR VS TODO**

**HOOOOOLAAAA Q TAL! MMM ASI ES COMO LO DICE MI PERFIL SOY UN CHICO CHAN CHAN CHAN! BUENO LUEGO DE LEER FICS DE MANERA ANONIMA POR 2 MESES NO ME PUDE RESISTIR A ESCRIBIR UNO PROPIO,CLARO PERO NO PUDE EVITAR INSPIRARME EN SUS HISTORIAS LO SIENTO NO ME ODIEN, XFIS ! SI SIENTEN Q LES COPIE ALGUNA Q OTRA IDEA... MMM RECUERDEN ES EL PRIMERO JAJAAJ NO SEAAN TAN CRUELES CONMIGO JAJAJA NEEE MENTIRA ACPETO TOOO TIPO DE CRITICAS. **

**CAPITULO 1: REENCUENTRO**

Kagome: prome… telo! Prométemelo! (Llorando)

Inuyasha: kagome te lo prometo! Es mas t juro q nos volveremos a encontrar!

Kagome: lo dices enserio? (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

Inuyasha: si, pero prométeme q me esperaras en donde quiera q t encuentres…

Kagome: lo prometo… jamás te olvidare, te quiero… y ni se te ocurra mirar a otra niña

Inuyasha: boba claro q no lo hare por q tu eres la única - (abrazándola y dándole un dulce beso) adiós

Kagome: (correspondiéndole el beso)…

El primer beso q ambos daban en su corta edad de 10 años

Inuyasha y kagome se alejaron subiéndose en aviones diferentes con la promesa de volverse a encontrar y estar juntos ya q sus vacaciones en París habían terminado y era momento de despedirse, se vieron por ultima vez con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar.

10 AÑOS DESPUES

izayoi: Inuyasha, hijo ya levántate q llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases al colegio

Inuyasha: si ma… ya me levanto ( z…z…z)

Izayoi: inuyasha! Ya levántate!(Abre la puerta del dormitorio de inuyasha y levanta las camas en las q el estaba envuelto como un gusano y le empieza a hacer cosquillas)

Inuyasha: jajaja mm ya ma… ya me levanto so... solo deja de… de… hacerme cosquillas jajaja

Izayoi: jajá ya inuyasha alístate q tus hermanos ya están desayunando

Inuyasha: okey okey tu ganas ya me alistare

Izayoi: esta bien t esperare en el comedor (sale del cuarto de inuyasha)

inuyasha se viste totalmente desganado ya q no le agradaba para nada el cambio o mejor dicho cambios q sus padres hicieron n estas vacaciones, bueno en fin su padre inu no taisho junto con su madre izayoi zaeh eran los dueños y jefes de la gran empresa taisho q se dedicaba a la producción de motorizados realmente conocido a nivel mundial pero esta vacación habían decidido cambiar totalmente su vida ya q la empresa se mudo de Kioto a Tokio así q el junto a sus padres y hermanos también lo hicieron bueno en total cambiaron de todo

Inuyasha es un chico de 17 años, 1.90 de estatura, cabello largo y plateado muy bien cuidado, test blanca con un un increíble e envidiable físico, increíble gracias a que el se ejercitaba a diario y practicaba futbol en Kioto, tenia unos enormes ojos color dorado q mas se comparaban con el oro fundido n pocas palabras era perfecto según el, ya q también era súper arrogante, mujeriego, rudo, agresivo e impaciente e inmaduro para ciertas cosas

En la sala se encuentran desayunando seshomaru (hermano mayor de inuyasha, seshomaru es un chico de 18 años, 1.93 de estatura cabello plateado hasta los hombros, de test blanca, ojos dorados un buen físico ya q igual q su hermano el también practicaba futbol en Kioto, el tenia un carácter frio, era un tipo muy correcto, no le interesaban las personas q no formaban parte de su familia, inteligente, calculador, y muy reservado) y shippo ( shippo era el hermano menor de inuyasha, shippo es un niño de 5 años, a diferencia de sus hermanos el tenia el cabello corto naranja y ojos verdes como los de su madre izayoi, era un niño tierno, cariñoso, juguetón y gran fanático de sus hermanos cuando jugaban futbol)

Inuyasha: buenos días a todos (lo dice de una forma desganada)

Seshomaru: buenos días perro holgazán! (En tono serio y frio)

Inuyasha: khe! Ya deja de fastidiar princesa!

Shippo: jajajaj holgazán jajaja princesa jajajaja q chistoso

Inuyasha y seshomaru observan como su pequeño hermano se burla de ellos y… pum pum,… shippo aparece n el suelo con 2 chichones en la cabeza propinados por sus hermanos mayores y comienza a llorar, en eso aparece izayoi observando la escena y corriendo en auxilio a shippo

Izayoi: shippo… ya, ya deja de llorar mi bebe ya sabes q no debes de hacerte la burla de los ABUSIVOS de tus hermanos

Shippo: buuuu … bbu abuuuuu ABUSIVOS! (llorando)

Izayoi: ya ya… ya calma pequeño y ustedes ya váyanse al colegio q llegaran tarde… y será mejor q lleven sus autos mm noo quiero verlos en las motos! Me oyeron ¡!?

Inu y sesh: si mamá!

Inuyasha y seshomaru salieron de la enorme mansión q tenían como casa y se dirigieron al garaje q también era extremadamente enorme, inuyasha se dirige hacia su moto y empieza a montarla

Sesh: pero q haces idiota? Nuestra madre dijo claramente q no usemos las motos!

Inu: vamos seshito! madre nunca se enterara… claro a menos q tu se lo digas.. seshi ( con tono burlesco)

Sesh: como si me importara… bueno a dios!

Seshomaru se sube a su auto y parte hacia el colegio igual q inuyasha pero el va en su moto ya q a el le encantaba andar en moto por la adrenalina q sentía al acelerar.

POV INUYASHA

Khe q lata … cambiarme de ciudad, de colegio….mmmm realmente me molesta mmmm pero ahora q lo pienso tal vez no sea tan malo por lo menos ya no me seguirán fastidiando las bobas niñas de siempre.

FIN POV

Mientras tanto en el colegio SHIKON se encontraba cierta chica corriendo a su salón para no llegar atrasada ya q se había quedado dormida, con 17 años, 1.70 de altura, cabello largo azabache color negro con algunos destellos azulados, unos hermosos y grandes ojos color chocolate, test blanca, un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier chica (tal parecía una súper modelo… jajaja amo a kagome…) de carácter tierna, inocente, alegre, comprensiva, amorosa y distraída llamada kagome o llamada por todos los chicos del colegio LA IMPOSIBLE ya q kagome no aceptaba ninguna propuesta de ningún tipo y de ningún chico pero era una de las dos chicas mas deseadas del colegio.

Kagome entra en el salón y rápidamente corre a abrazar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida sango taijiya,(sango taijiya es una chica de la misma edad y estatura de kagome, con el cabello largo castaño ojos marrones y un cuerpo envidiable)

Kagome: sango q bueno verte! No sabes cuanto te extrañe …(abrazándola)

Sango: (correspondiendo el abrazo) yo también te extrañe mucho preciosa

Koga: tal parece q no nos extrañaste a miroku y a mi… ( lo dice con un tono dolido burlesco)

koga es un chico de 18 años, 1.87 de altura, cabello largo color negro amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos celestes como el cielo con un excelente físico, test morena y de carácter tierno, detallista, confiado, competitivo y súper celoso de kagome, ya q el a estado enamorado de kagome desde q la conoció en aquel parque

FLASH BACK

Koga iba camino a su casa después de ir a entrenar futbol al colegio, pero se detuvo al ver a una niña llorando sin parar en una banca en el parque bueno a koga le pareció ver a un ángel por la belleza q veían sus ojos, así q se acerco

Koga: ehhh disculpa q te sucedió? por q una niña tan linda como tu esta llorando?'

Kagome: (secándose las lágrimas inútilmente) mmmm no… no lloro solo me entro una basurita en el ojo… (Tratando de mostrar una sonrisa q no duro mucho ya q irrumpió en llanto nuevamente)

Koga: no… no tienes por q mentir anda dime q s lo q t ocurre mm no puedo permitir q una linda niña como tu continúe en ese estado

Kagome: esta bien. ( y le conto lo sucedido)

Koga: ah ya entiendo ( lo dijo triste) estoy seguro q se encontraran de nuevo, ya q seria un idiota si t dejara sola

Kagome: tú tú… lo crees:.. N verdad crees q algún día nos volvamos a encontrar? (Apaciguando su llanto)

Koga: estoy segurisisimo! Y dime cual s tu nombre? Por cierto yo me llamo koga Woolf y tengo 10 años

Kagome: y yo kagome higurashi y tengo 9 años pero dentro de un mes cumpliré 10 (secándose las lagrimas y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa)

Koga: bueno kagome te importa si t acompaño a tu casa? No me gustaría q algo malo te pasara

Kagome: esta bien (dedicándole una sonrisa)

Y desde ese momento koga y kagome comenzaron una hermosa amistad al q luego se unieron sango, miroku, rin y áyame, desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables

FIN FLASHBACK

Pero kagome no lo ve mas q como su hermano o mejor amigo eso realmente le dolía a koga pero prometió q la cuidaría de q nadie le haga daño como el estúpido de su novio por el q ella lloro día y noche ( cosa rara jajaja por solo tenia 10 años…)durante meses, hasta q algún día koga le declare su amor a kagome y ella dejara de verlo solo como su mejor amigo.

Kagome: jajajaja claro q también los extrañe a ustedes chicos (abrazándolos sorprendentemente fuerte a ambos al mismo tiempo)

Miroku: woooow kagome! cada momento q pasa estas mas sexy! No quisieras reconsiderar la idea de tener un hermoso hijo conmigo? (con un tono romántico)

Kagome: saaaango! (con un tono molesto)

Sango: se nota q no has cambiado en nada! Pervertido! (Dándole una cachetada)

Miroku: sanguito… cariño sabes q tu eres la única en mis ojos… solo fue una bromita…

Miroku hoshi es un súper amigo de kagome, inseparables junto con sango, koga, y rin hasta este momento, claro también con una nueva integrante q se unió el año pasado llamada áyame, miroku es un chico de 18 años, 1.85 de altura cabello corto color negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta, ojos azules cual el mar, un físico esplendido, de test blanca y de carácter confiado, bromista, un poco pervertido, celoso, amigable, (y funciona muy bien como saco de golpear de sango… jajaja)

Sango: pero q cosas dices baboso! (sonrojada)

Rin y áyame entran por la puerta del salón, rin namihe es una integrante del grupo de amigos, bueno ella y los demás se conocieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de kagome al q todo el colegio estaba invitado, es una chica de 16 años, 1.65 de altura, cabello largo color negro, ojos marrones una figura muy bella, de test un poco bronceada y de un carácter timida, sensible, inocente, amigable, y tierna

Áyame yahela, es una chica de 18 años, 1.70 de altura, pelirroja con ojos verdes una figura muy sensual y carácter alegre, traviesa, lista y temeraria. Bueno áyame es la ultima chica en ingresar al grupo de amigos ya q ella vivía en corea hasta q se mudo a Tokio por razones del empleo de sus padres, bueno, ella inmediatamente entro al colegio shikon y se hizo amiga instantáneamente de kagome, miroku, sango, koga y rin

Áyame y rin: hola chicos! Q gusto verlos…

Todos: holaaaa!

Kagome: q bien por fin juntos! Jajaja abrazo grupal! ( grito)

Bueno todo el grupo se había unido en un abrazo mientras los demás chicos del salón los miraban con incredulidad

Seshomaru ya se encontraba estacionando su auto cuando noto q noto algo q le llamo la atención.

Seshomaru: no veo por ninguna lado la moto de inuyasha mmmm donde se metio ese imbécil…!- Bueno será mejor q vaya a mi salón ya voy 10 minutos atrasado.

Seshomaru se dirigió al salón q se le había asignado en la boleta de inscripción y toco la puerta, inmediatamente salió a recibirlo un profesor y lo hizo pasar al aula.

Jaken (profesor de historia): bueno muchachos guarden silencio hay un nuevo alumno q se presentara

Seshomaru: mi nombre es seshomaru taisho y tengo 18 años (en tono serio y frio con una mirada q congelaría a cualquiera)

Jaken: bueno señor seshomaru tome asiento junto con la señorita namihe pero antes dígame,… mm tengo entendido q su hermano también asistiría a esta aula,… no vino con usted?

Seshomaru: mm no… pero le aseguro q no tardara… (Tomando asiento junto con rin)

Y fue ahí cuando la vio se puso rojo de solo verla era tan hermosa. Entonces en es momento desvió la vista ya q se sentía extraño.

Rin vio a seshomaru y rápidamente se dio cuenta de su atractivo y se puso como un tomate al tenerlo tan cerca en el asiento, pero también desvió la mirada

En ese momento kagome y sango se dieron cuenta del sonrojo q presentaban el chico nuevo y rin al mirarse a los ojos, ella empezaron a reír.

Bueno y así transcurrió una hora, con unos sonrojos de parte de ambos cada vez q se miraban hasta q se escucho un golpe muy brusco en la puerta. Claro como he de suponerse seshomaru ya sabia quien era el autor de ese ruido en la puerta. El profesor Jaken abrió la puerta y empezó a reprochar a cierto ojidorado q todavía estaba afuera

Jaken: usted debe ser inuyasha taisho. Mmmm bueno le informo q será la primera y ultima vez q se le permitirá entrar a clases con una hora y media de atraso

Inuyasha: khe entendido…

POV KAGOME

Luego de ver como el chico nuevo y rin se sonrojaban por todo y nada al estar juntos jajaja fue gracioso escuche un fuerte ruido en la puerta de inmediato salió el profesor a verificar quien era y entonces escuche como el profesor reprochaba a un alumno q aparentemente llegaba tarde woooow q digo tarde, llegaba súper tarde ya casi era hora del receso y ahí lo vi entrar … - fue como un sueño ese chico era el mas guapo q vi en toda mi vida… de inmediato todas las chicas empezaban a empujar y a desechar a sus acompañantes de pupitre para q el nuevo se sentara junto con ellas todas estaban totalmente locas y sango junto con áyame no eran la excepción jajaja pero a mi realmente no me importaba mucho ya q por alguna extraña razón no me siento bien con ningún chico q no fueran mis mejores amigos.

FIN POV

Sango: kagome… mmmm muévete por fav… favor…. Quiero sentarme junto al chico nue,… voooo. (Tratando de levantar a kagome de su banco)

Kagome: jajajaj noooo jajaja como s posible q t pongas así solo por un chico lindo jajajaj mmmm yo no me muevo de aquí jajajaj

Sango: mmmm bueno creo q tiens razón… jajaja… pero anda no me vas a negar q es el chico mas lindo q hayas visto?!

Kagome: bueno… siii realmente es lindo pero ya sabes q yo no estoy interesada para nada… (sonrojada)

En todo ese alboroto los chicos estaban tratando de buscarse nuevos asientos y estaban realmente molestos en especial cierto par. Miroku y koga querían asesinar al "nuevo" al ver q todas las chicas se volvían locas por el a excepción de rin q estaba bastante cómoda con el hermano y kagome q estaba hablando con sango.

POV INUYASHA

Entre al aula e inmediatamente vi como las chicas ya querían comerme con la mirada mmmm por q será q no me sorprendo… jajaja era lógico todas se morían por mi…

FIN POV

Inuyasha: hola a todos mi nombre es inuyasha… disculpen por la demora pero ya saben lo q dicen… lo bueno siempre se hace esperar. (Con un tono arrogante)

Jaken: joven inuyasha ya es suficiente! Y tome asiento junto con… con… (Señalando con su dedo) mmmm con…. La señorita yahela

Kagome: uuuy pero q chico mas arrogante… mmmm inu.. inuyasha… un momento no puede ser- pensó

Áyame era la chica mas feliz del mundo… ya q se sentaría con inuyasha

Sango: q te sucede kagome?' te noto nerviosa y asombrada… jajaja sabia q te parecía lindo… ja (con un tono picaresco)

POV INUYASHA

Y tal como dijo el profe tome asiento junto con la pelirroja con ojos verdes. Realmente era hermosa y observe como todas se morían de envidia, el profesor continuo dictando su clase mientras yo entablaba conversación con áyame y la hacia reír mamá después de todo ya decidí quien seria mi primera victima….

FIN POV

Inuyasha: mucho gusto mi nombre es inuyasha (dedicando una mirada arrogante a áyame)

Áyame: holaaaa… mi nombre es áyame… mu…mucho gusto (sonrojada y nerviosa por la mirada de inuyasha)

En ese momento kagome decidió darse la vuelta para ver a inuyasha cara a cara para comprobar sus sospechas, en cuanto esto sucedió a kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas de felicidad. Inuyasha se quedo conmocionado.

Inuyasha: kag… kagom… kagome?!

Kagome: inuyasha?… inuyasha!


End file.
